Jordan Helmsley in Taboo Love
by Daken's sister
Summary: My name is Jordan Helmsley. I live with my Uncle Hunter and his wife, who hates me. Yes, I am Triple H's niece. I am 18 years old and I plan on joining WWE, Uncle Hunter doesn't know that yet. Vince McMahon loves me, though his daughter, my aunt, doesn't. I consider him my grandpa. Uncle Hunter is my only living blood relative. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jordan, Get up. We need to go catch the plane." Uncle Hunter said, banging on the door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. "Jordan? You up?"

I walked up to the door and opened it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "yeah, Uncle Hunter I'm up." He nods and leaves the room. I close my door and got dressed. I put on my authority rules shirt, my black beanie, and my black heart-shaped locket that my parents gave me on my first birthday. One side has my parents and the other had me being help by Uncle Hunter when I was a baby. I grabbed my suitcase, purse and carry-on bag and walked to the car. Uncle Hunter and Stephanie were putting their various bags in the trunk. Stephanie sees me, rolls her eyes and walks to the passenger seat in the car. "Morning, Uncle Hunter."

"Morning little deer." Uncle Hunter says, grabbing my bags. "We're going to get breakfast on the plane okay?" I nod and walk to my seat in the car. It is right behind stephanie so I don't need to look at her. We drive to the airport and go on Uncle Hunter's plane. Yeah, he has a private plane. I walk on and see Seth, Kane and Big Show. Kane and Big Show nod their hello and Seth just smiles. I nod back at Kane and Big Show and walk over to Seth

"Hey Lopez." I said as I sit down next to him.

"Hey Jordy." Seth responded back. "You're being cheerful for it being 5 a.m." One thing about you should know is that I am not a morning person.

"I'm faking it til I make it." I said. He laughs and Uncle Hunter comes up to us.

"Jordan, Here's your protein shake and banana." He said, handing me my usual breakfast.

"Thanks Uncle Hunter." I said back. Uncle Hunter goes back to Kane, Big Show and Stephanie. "How are Roman and Dean?"

"Good. I guess. I don't know." Seth said.

"You still miss them." I said.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Seth whispered.

"It's a statement." I said. He didn't say anything but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, burying his head in my neck.

"It's been months and I am still called a sell-out and a traitor. I missed the goofing around and the bus rides. We were a dominant faction. Nothing could stop us til I turned my back on them." he whispered. No one but Seth, Uncle Hunter, Aunt Steph-a-bitch (aka Stephanie), Grandpa Vince and me know the whole truth. Seth "sold-out" by "choice." The choice was sell out or Dean Ambrose would get fired. I'm slowly convincing grandpa vince to allow Shield to form again. He likes the idea but doesn't know if Roman and Dean would agree to it. Seth would agree to it but I don't want his hopes to get up so I am keeping it a secret from him. After we check-in to the hotel, I'm meeting up with Roman and Dean. Uncle Hunter doesn't want me to even speak to them so grandpa Vince is going to lie for me.

"Seth?" I ask

"Yeah?" he whispers.

'What do you think about being my security while I go out shopping?" I asked. Hey, why not drag Seth along so all three boys will hopefully hear each other out? "Vince wants me to go pick out a business dress for tonight."

"Does Triple H know yet?" he muttered into my neck.

"No. let me go ask him." I said. I tried to move away from Seth but he tightened his grip on me.

"No. Don't leave me." he groaned. I giggled and started to tickle him and got up.

"Hey Uncle Hunter. Once we check into the hotel, can I take Seth and go get a new dress for tonight? Grandpa Vince wants me to get this dress he found at the mall." I asked. He laughs and agrees.

"Be back in time for dinner." he said.

"Thanks Uncle Hunter." I kiss his cheek and walk back to Seth, who immediately pulls into his lap. "He said yes but be back in time for dinner."

Seth sighed. "Alright. I'll be your security."

"Great." I answered back. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Dean and Roman.

**A/N The text conversations will be as follows, Jordan is ****underline. ****Dean is ****italics. ****Roman is ****just bold.** **This will also be in future conversations but I will also repeat this key.**

**Hey. It's Jordan. I know we agreed to meet at the mall once I finish checking into the Hotel. We need to talk and I need to bring Seth. Will you please come still?**

_**Does scumbag really need to come?**_

**Why does Seth need to Come?**

**Seth or Big Show or Kane or better yet my uncle. You know me and Seth are taking a big risk to talking to you two boys and I can't go anywhere without a member of the authority.**

_**I'll come but scumbag better not hurt us. I want to be able to beat his traitorous ass tomorrow.**_

**Yeah I'll come, princess.**

**Good :) See you soon**

"Who you textin?" Seth asked and tried to grab my phone

I pulled it from his reach. "some of my peeps."

"Who?" Seth asked, again.

"You'll find out later." I said, laughing at the way he was pouting like a 5-year-old. I got off his lap as the signal to buckle up appeared.

**Just landed. Meet you at the spot in half-hour?**

**_Yep. See you soon, baby girl_.**

**I'm already waiting princess.**

**Great.**

"Tell me." Seth groaned.

"Mr. Money in the bank. You are just going to wait. Stop acting like a 5-year-old." I said. Seth flinched He got the misty-eye look again. Shit, forgot me and roman would always tell him and dean that when they were acting like that. Luckily,, the plane landed. we got off and grabbed our luggage. There was three cars waiting for us. One for Kane, J &amp; J (who was meeting us) and Big Show. One for Seth, he didn't really like any of them in the car. Only me:) Finally, one for Uncle Hunter, Aunt Steph-a-bitch and me. "Uncle Hunter, can I ride with Seth?"

Surprisingly, he didn't look startled. He just nodded. I smile and grabbed Seth's arm "So, I', stuck with you?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p. "Besides, I'll tell you who I was texting." He brightened at that and proceed to load our luggage into his rental. I walked to the passenger side door. I got in and he got in as well.

"So, who were you texting?" he asked as he pulled out of the airport.

I bit my lip. "promise not to tell the authority? And to still come with me as security to the mall." I say. I looked down at my hands. Seth grabs one and squeezes it.

"yes." he said. I look at him. Luckily enough, our car is the last of the "the authority" entourage.

"I was texting two friends to come and meet us at the mall." I said.

"Who?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Roman and Dean." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Jordan Helmsley in Taboo Love_

_"I was texting two friends to come and meet us at the mall." I said._

_"Who?" he asked, glancing at me._

_"Roman and Dean." I said._

"What?!" Seth yelled. I could tell he wanted to stop but couldn't without letting everyone else knowing something is wrong. "How long have you been texting them?"

"Sporadically. And only for a brief time." I said.

He groaned. "Jordan, We can't talk to them. We're apart of the authority. We are not apart of the Faces."

"Well maybe I miss the Shield and Vince is working on bringing them back!" I yelled. Opps. Guess there goes that secret.

"What?" his voice dropping significantly. "No, It won't work. Dean and Roman hate me. I turned my back on them.:

I sighed. "I'm not going to the mall to shop. I'm-We're going to tell Dean and Roman the truth of why you left them. They don't know why I want to meet them, but they know you are going to be with." I grabbed his right hand.

He sighed. "Jordan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up if Dean and Roman wouldn't be able to be Shield again." I said.

"Thank you." Seth asid. We pulled into the parking lot for the hotel. We got out and grabbed our luggage.

Uncle Hunter came by us. "There's been a mix-up. Jordan, instead of rooming with me and Steph, you're rooming with Seth. Are you okay with that?"

I look at Seth. "A, I allowed to hit him awake?"

Seth smirked. "Only if I am allowed to hit you awake."

"Just don't damage each other." Uncle Hunter said.

Me and Seth shrugged. "Okay."

"Great. Here are your room keys. Meet us here at 4:30 for dinner." Uncle Hunter said. "Me and Steph are in room 4-13. J &amp; J are in 4-12. Kane and Big Show are in 3-13. You are in 4-16."

"Why do I have a feeling we have a neighbor, you don't like?" I asked.

'In the connecting room to yours, 4-18, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are rooming." Uncle Hunter growled. Cool, but uh-oh, but cool.

"Don't worry Uncle Hunter. We wouldn't dare talk to those annoying faces." I said, making my voice drip with venom. He smiles, and nods, then proceeded to walk to his room. We follow him and go to our room. I notice there is only one bed. "I'll take the sofa, you can take the bed."

"The bed is big enough for both of us. We can share the bed like we use to." Seth said. I miss those days, waking up to his smile. Stop! He doesn't like you.

I nod. "Okay. We have a half-hour til we need to see our neighbors. Should we go early and knock on the adjoining door?" I said.

"Nah. Send a text to see if they are in the room first." Seth said.

**A/N The text conversations will be as follows, Jordan is underline. Dean is italics. Roman is just bold. This will also be in future conversations but I will also repeat this key.**

**Hey, are you two in your hotel room?**

**_Baby girl, are you stalking us?_**

**Yes.**

**No, open you adjoining door.**

I smirked evilly, and heard the door open.

"Why do we need to go in?" I heard Dean. I put my finger to my lips, signaling to Seth to stay quiet. I walked towards the door.

"Well, if you don't want to be here, then you can leave, baby boy." I said.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Dean asked as him and Roman hugged me.

"When you stop calling me baby girl." I said. "Come on. Let's go on the sofa so we can talk." They nod.

"Great, scumbag here." Dean said. Seth flinched. Both me and Roman hit him on the head. "Ow!  
"Be nice." Roman and I said.

"What do you need to talk about?" Roman asked me.

"I wanted the is friendship" I gestured to all of us, "to rekindle. I know it can work if you listen to Seth on why he 'sold-out.'" I noticed Dean was totally tensing up,

"Why?" Roman asked. "Why did you sell-out Seth?"

Seth took a deep breath. I saw his hand clenched and I moved to his side, and grabbed his hand.

"I was given a choice: Sellout or Dean would be fired." he said.

"Wait, so this whole time you were still being our brother." Dean asked.

"Yes. I hated all of our feuds and your name for me, and being called a sell-out. No one knows the real reason, but us four, Stephanie, Triple H, and Vince. Could you guys ever forgive me?" Seth responded. Dean and Roman both hugged us in response. Dean and Roman both hugged us in response.

"Guys? Can't. Breathe." I said. The hug was immediately ended.

"So now, what?" Roman asked.

"Well, don't' tell anyone but if you guys all agree, Seth and I will betray the authority and Shield will be reunited." I said.

"How?" they all asked.

"Vince feels bad but didn't want to upset Steph-a-bitch. I finally convinced him to let you guys form again but only if you three all agree." I said. " Do you?"

They all looked at each other. "Is Dean the Lunatic Fringe?" Seth and Roman asked.

"Hey! Is Seth the architect? Is Roman the powerhouse?" Dean said. We all laughed.

"I have to go get a dress, so mine and Vince's lie won't be discovered. Do you guys want to come? Or do you want to stay here and catch-up?" I ask.

"Who will be your security then?" Seth asked.

I laughed, and kissed his cheek."Hey, tell your green monster not to worry. I'll see if my british bestie wants to go with me." I

"I'm not jealous and fine." he said

"Bye-boys." I said.

"bye-chicka." they said. I walked out the door after grabbing my purse and key card for the room. I knocked on my Uncle Hunter's room door.

"Yes, Jordan?" Kane asked, answering the door.

"Can you let Uncle Hunter know that I'm going to the mall now and Seth is asleep in my room?" I asked. Kane nodded. "Thanks."

I started to walk away when I heard. "Jordan, who are you going with then?"

"Paige." I responded.

"Okay. Have fun." Uncle Hunter said. I nod and walk to the front desk in the Lobby.

"Excuse me, I need to find out my friend's room." I said.

"okay. What's the name miss?" the receptionist asked.

"Saraya-Jade Bevis. I'm Jordan Levesque." I said,

"Okay. She's in room 2-04." She said,

"Thanks." I said. I walked into the elevator as Paige got off. "Paige!"

"Jordy!" she said. "What's up?"

"Can you come to the mall so I can get a dress for tonight?" I asked

"Actually, I came to find you and see if you want to come with me." she said.

"well, Let's go to the mall, my british bestie." I said, linking arms with her. We headed off to mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth POV**

"bye chicka." Roman, Dean and I all say. She grabs her purse, and room key, and then left.

"So, you sleeping with her yet?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. Once Shield broke up, Hunter seemed very protective of her. I can hang out with her but at night, she is in the 'safety' of her uncle." I said, and sighed. "I'm still flirting with Jord but she still isn't noticing."

"Ask her out!" they both said, well more liked yelled.

"Hunter won't let her date me." I said. Dean and Roman glanced at me, then hit me upside the my head. "Ow."

"She's leaving Hunter, soon. You know she will stay with us." Roman said.

"If you truly like her, ball up and ask her out." Dean said.

"I love her, since the first time we saw her." I said.

_Flashback_

_Rhodes gathered us to give us a talk before the show tonight. Dean and I were play fighting and Roman was shaking his head. Rhodes came over and started talking. I think he was saying "Mr. McMahon was coming to watch us and see who was ready to move up."_

_A shriek interrupted him and I see a girl with black hair and stormy-grey eyes walk no run to Paige. They are both laughing. Rhodes clears his throat. Both girls let go of each other._

_"Oh, Dustin. How I missed you." She said._

_"I thought Mr. McMahon was coming." Rhodes said._

_"Vince is but he brought me." She said, raising her arms. (A/N I have link on my page in the way she is raising her hands.)_

_"Oh." he said._

_"I'm here to get a feel of the talent because he wants to bring up the best." she said._

_Mr. McMahon appeared behind her. "Besides, Jordan has the best gut feeling on who should be brought up."_

_"Well, everyone is dismissed." Rhodes said, turning back to us._

_Everyone tried to get to Jordan but Paige took her backstage quicker._

_"Damn. Jordan's hot." Dean said._

_"She looks kinda familiar." Roman said. He noticed I was staring after her. "I think Seth, here, has a crush on her."_

_"Dude, she's Triple H's niece." Sami said, coming by us._

"Yeah, you just kept staring after her." Dean said, smirking.

"I still don't know why she looked familiar." Roman responded.

"I think it's the hair. It's dark and when wet, it knots like yours." I said.

"Maybe." Roman conceded.

"Enough of the chatter, let's play some Modern Warfare." Dean said, holding up the game.

"You're on!" I said.

**Jordan's POV**

"What do you think about this one?" Paige said, holding up a hot pink dress.

"Too slutty." I said. I picked up a white dress. "What about this one?"

"I think its perfect." Paige said. "Go try it on."

I try it on and we both agree its perfect. I find a pair of silver sparkly heels and I get that too. We go to Hot Topic, and get a few shirts.

"So how are you and Seth?" Paige asked. "You sleeping yet?"

"No. I'm flirting with him still, but he doesn't notice. Uggh. I feel so stupid. He doesn't like me. I'm just a friend that he doesn't need to hide." I said.

"No, he doesn't. Remember when he, Roman and Dean were told that you were to keep on eye on them. You were to be showing them the ropes and all that stuff?" Paige asked.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on Uncle Hunter's desk. Uncle Hunter and Stephanie was there. There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in." Uncle Hunter said. Seth Roman and Dean walked in. "Ahh, Boys. Good, so you three are moving up into the main roster as you know. usually, there is a mentor for each superstar but we decided that Jordan, here." Uncle Hunter gestured to me, "will show you the ropes and you four, will be on a bus together. It that okay with you?"_

_They nodded. "You four are dismissed. Jordan, keep them out of trouble, understand?"_

_"yes. Uncle Hunter." I said. I jumped off the desk and we walk out. "So obviously you three are Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. I'm Jordan Helmsley."_

_"Hi." They said. I noticed Seth kept staring at me._

_"Wait so you're the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie?" Seth asked._

_Dean hit him across the head. "Remember, Sami said she's the niece of Triple H."_

_"Dean's right, well actually Sami is. I would probably shoot myself if I was Steph-a-bitch's daughter." I said. My eyes met Seth's and the world around us disappears until Roman and Dean cleared their throats. "Umm, Right so I'll show you to our bus."_

"So the world disappeared around us. Doesn't prove he likes me." I said.

"I've talked to Dean and Roman. They said, 'you guys were practically undressing each other with you eyes And that when either of you were hurt or sick, the other would take care of the injured/sick one." Paige did have a point, but he likes me like a sister. "Love, face it. You two love each other." Maybe she's right. I hope she's right.

"Operation become Rollin's girlfriend is a go then." I said with a wicked smile.

"What should we do?" Paige asked.

"Love, just wait and see. You ready to go back to my room?" I said, trying (and failing) to mimic Paige's accent.

"First off, your accent sucks and second, I have to go meet with Bray Wyatt." Paige said, with sigh at the end.

"Bray? What does Bray want?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm off. Text me his reaction!" She said. and started to skip off. I shook my head, and walked to the Rental and drove back to the hotel. I hop on the elevator and go to my Uncle's Room. I knock and Uncle Hunter, for once, answered.

"Hi, my little deer. What can I do for you?" he asked, once we finished hugging.

"I came by to tell you I was back." I said.

"Thank you for telling me. Can you get Seth? We need him to go over the plan for tomorrow night's raw." Uncle Hunter asked.

"Sure." I said and walked into my room and closed the door before Uncle Hunter could see Dean and Roman. Roman and Dean were playing Modern Warfare. What a surprise. Please note my sarcasm. Seth was sitting, smiling while watching them. Perfect. I walked up to Seth and sat on his lap.

"Hey, Jordan." Seth said. "Did you have fun with Paige?"

I glanced at the other boys and noticed they weren't paying attention. Great. I nodded to Seth's question and then grabbed his face and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Previously on Jordan Helmsley in Taboo Love_

_I glanced at the other boys and noticed they weren't paying attention. Great. I nodded to Seth's question and then grabbed his face and kissed him._

His hands grabbed my face, and he kissed me back. I forced myself away from him, and he smiled. "What was that?"

"Uncle Hunter wants you for an authority meeting now!" I said ignoring his question.

Seth groaned and pushed me off his lap. "You and I are going to talk later."

"Okay, By the way, I told them you were taking a nap, when I left." I said, getting up. "Now go before Uncle Hunter comes in here and see these two idiots."

Seth grins and goes out the door.

"So, what was that kiss all about?" Roman asked, as Dean paused the game and grinned evilly.

"Paige said, that Seth likes me. I don't think so. So-" I started to say.

"He does like you!" Roman and Dean yelled.

"Sssh! Uncle Hinter might hear you. Anyways, I kissed Seth to test that theory. Dean, why are you grinning evilly? Bad things always happen when you grin like that." I continued.

"Because you kissed him, then maybe he will finally realize you like him as well." Dean said, "If that doesn't work, we can always kidnap him and lock you two in a room." R

"Or you can let these two get together on their own." Roman said.

"We've tried that. Look they just had their first kiss." Dean said.

"Really, guys? Why are you guys so into our romance life? Just let us make it happen ourselves." I said.

"Please. You both wanted to be together since we've met." Dean said.

"Roman, back me up." I said, turning to the Soman Superman.

"I'm with Dean." He shrugged. "Sorry, princess."

"Ugg. I'm going to order room service, you guys want anything." I said.

"Burger, Fries, and Beer." Dean said

"No Beer!" I said.

"Fine, I'll order from my room." Dean said, going at of the room and into his.

"I'll just get a burger and fries." Roman said. I ordered mine and his orders and laid on the bed. "How bad was it?"

"Seth after he betrayed you guys?" I ask and Roman nodded. "Bad. I caught him crying a few times. He rarely laughs and smiles. Like really smile not that fake, arrogant smile he has on camera. He tends to work out to the extreme, but luckily, he hasn't needed to go to a hospital. Today, he broke down on the plane. He hid his face in my neck while he was crying. It's a good thing you guys forgave him so quickly. I don't think he could've handled it if you guys didn't."

"Did you know that he was going to his us that badly?" Dean asked, coming back to the room.

"No. I didn't even know how he was going to show him "selling-out" but I did knew he was going to." I said.

"Why didn't either of you two tell us?" Roman asked.

"We couldn't. If either of you two found out, then Roman would be fired." Seth said, coming into the room. He opened his arms and I went into them. "You know we need to be careful so if someone came in, we wouldn't get in trouble. By the way, Vince is in there. He kicked me out."

Part 2 of Shield come back is in effect.

"Dean, do you have any of you shield gear, here?" I asked. I pulled out the camera Vince gave me.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Roman, Dean, go change into them. We have three minutes. GO!" I said. They quickly left.

"What's going on, sweethearts?" Seth asked.

"Vince is going to get them to say, Seth is expendable and then, Dean and Roman will hear it along with us and say 'that's an injustice. We don't like injustice. Come on, let's talk, sell-out' I will video tape it. Dean Roman did you hear me?" I asked as they came back in the room.

"Yes." they both said.

"Great. Let's go." I said. We walked out of the room. I turn on the camera and face it towards Seth.

"You're right, dad. Seth is expendable. I mean he did sell-out, so he could always do it again." Stephanie said. Seth shook his head, looking pisted. Dean and Roman came up.

"That's an injustice. We all use to not take kindly to injustice. If you still do believe in justice, come on let's go talk, sell-out." Dean said. I zoom out on the camera as they walked away. Once they were finally far enough away, I turned off the camera. I motioned for them to come back and we went into my and Seth's room.

"Nice promo, guys." I said. "You two should go change out of those clothes." Dean and Roman noded.

Seth sighed. "Why did you kiss me? And don't try to change the subject." Damn.

"Did you not like it?" I asked. Please, please say you did. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I will always like a kiss from you. Jordan, I like you. I flirt with you and you never notice. So when you kissed me, I was confused." he said.I felt my heart fly out of my body.

"Seth, I like you. It's the other way around. I flirt and you never notice. Paige and the guys are always telling me that you like me but I didn't believe it, so I kissed you to prove them wrong." I said, covering his hands with my hands. He moved his head down and kissed me, fiercely. We broke apart after hearing a door open. Uncle Hunter walks in.

He face turned into one for anger. "Seth, I let this mistake of her rooming with you slide, so you can protect her. Not so you can hook up with her. It was bad enough that Roman Reigns is next door. But you can't get to her too." he yelled.

"Why do you hate Roman get to me. I was never allowed to be alone with him around or his family around. I want to know the reason. Tell me or I will never talk to you again." I said. Seth wrapped his arms around me. I felt his arms become extremely tense as if he was ready to move me out of the way.

"Because you're not my niece." Uncl Hunter said. WTF?!

"What do you mean? How can I not be your niece?" I said.

"You're not a helmsley. You're apart of Anoaʻi family. You got almost killed so your parent decided to give you to a different wrestling family, so in hope they could see. I don't like you around Roman because I don't want you to go back to them." Hunter said.

"Who are my parents?" I said.

"Patricia and Sika Anoa'i. They very same as Roman and Rosey's parents." he said.

**Short chapter, sorry. I think about changing the title. Anyone have any suggestion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Previously on Jordan Helmsley_

_"Who are my parents?" I said._

_"Patricia and Sika Anoa'i. They very same as Roman and Rosey's parents." he said._

"Seth, let me go." I said, very calmly. Seth released me but stepped in front of me.

"Jordan, don't do this." he said.

"Don't do what? I'm just going to go to my real family. Seth move!" I said, ending with a hit on the chest to Seth. He sighed. Hunter and Seth moved out of the way. I walk out the door and walked into Roman's and Dean's.

"Hey! We could've been naked." Dean said.

Roman noticed my face and opened his arms up. I go into them. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I just found out some information." I said.

"Baby girl, what was all the yelling about?" Dean asked.

"Hunter came in and saw me and Seth kissing and started to freak out. I yelled back why he hated Roman And-"

"Heard that part." Dean muttered.

"He told me that I'm not his actual niece-" I continued.

"What did he mean by that?" Dean interrupted. I glared at him through my tears.

"Hunter told me that he took me in because I was almost murdered." I said. I felt Roman tense around me. He knew. He remembered when that happens.

"You're my sister, aren't you?" Roman asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I remember going to the park. It was me, you and dad. Dad was pushing you on the swing. I was trying to climb up the slide. I fell flipping over it and landing on my head. Dad ran over to me and a person came up to you and held a knife near you throat. Luckily, the police were nearby. I don't know if they ever caught the person." Roman said, answering the unspoken question. "Dad and Mom said 'they sent you away but they didn't want to. They had to, so they could protect you.'"

"Hey, can scumbag come in?" Dean asked, pretending not to care about Seth.

"Yes." Roman said.

"Jordan, are you okay?" Seth asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know, Roman told me about the day, I was almost killed." I said.

"Listed, I know you don't want to see Hunter or any of them, but can you please come to the dinner with me?" Seth said. I looked at Dean and Roman.

Dean and Roman both whispered, "Don't leave Seth to be at the mercy of the authority."

"Yes. I will go. But I need to shower and change into my dress. Roman, can we talk later?" I said, stepping out of my brother's arms. Roman nodded.

"I'll stay here." Seth said. I nod and walk into my hotel room. I shower and put on my white dress, I got earlier. I curl my hair and put on my make-up. I walk back into Dean's and Roman's room. "Whoa."

"How do I look?" I ask, spinning around so they could see all of it.

"Hot." they all said.

"Ready?" Seth asked. I nod. I give Dean and Roman hug. Seth and I leave. "You don't have to come."

"Seth, you asked me to come and I'm not going to leave you all alone with them." I said. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Thank you. I l-" Seth said, Hunter and the rest of the authority walked out of Hunter's room.

"Good. You're all ready. Let's go. Jordan, you are riding with Vince. Seth, you are riding with J&amp;J." Hunter said. We nod and Seth whispers, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes." I whispered back. "Be careful."

He nods. "Always."

"Well, my young deer. You ready to leave?" Vince asked.

"Of course, gramps deer." I said. Me and Vince left the rest of the authority and headed to his car. "Did you tell Hunter that you wanted me alone in the car?"

"Yes. I needed to know the result of your part of the mission." He said.

"I would say Shield come back is in effect part 1 and 2 is a success. Hey. You mixed up the hotel rooms so me, Seth, Dean and Roman would be able to speak in secret, didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes. Is that promo on the camera I gave you?"

"Yes. Also, they all agree to it. So can we go to part 3 and 4?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

Vince laughed. "You really want this brotherhood back don't you?"

"YES! YES! YES!. They broke up too soon." I said.

"But everyone still talks about them So,-" he started.

"They would all be at the top not just Seth. Plus, it doesn't matter if you're at the top if no one supports you." I said.

Vince nodded. "That's true. But-"

**Hey. So I'm back for now. I got behind in my school so I was grounded. I also failed Spanish, so yeah grounded. I should post another chapter either today, or tomorrow. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
